


sugar

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Title: my neighbour with the box, Hoseok is only mentioned like twice sorry bub :(, I wish it was lmao, I'm Sorry, M/M, Neighbour AU, No guys its not a sugar daddy au, aka too many unnecessary paragraphs, side!WonHyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Kihyun did a lot of dumb and regretful things, like yelling at inanimate objects and stress-baking a whole bakery. But falling in love with his neighbour with the box? Definitely not on his bucket list.





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts since october I think? I'm finally letting it out into the outside world. have fun my child you're free now!

Kihyun had a bad day, or more accurately, Kihyun had had a bad week. it wasn't just your typical I-overslept-and-missed-class kind of week. It's the I-got-dunked-with-hot-coffee-at-work-and-now-I-am-drenched-in-rain kind of week. Admittedly, the coffee was already warm but it still burned his sensitive skin a little. So when Kihyun reached his apartment complex, nearly tripping over an idly laying box in the middle of the hallway, the only solution for it was for him to burst out in anger. 

"Who the fuck left this stupid box here?!" Kihyun yelled, mindless of the old couple living at the end of the hallway or the small family with a cute 4-year-old living behind the door to his right. 

The residents of the second floor had known him long enough to know he would end up yelling to some inanimate objects at one point in the week. They learnt better than to disturb him. He would cool down in a few hours and sweet Kihyun who gave out apple pie to everyone when he stress-baked would appear again. So it was a wonder to see someone peeked out of an open door to stare at Kihyun. 

"Um I think that's mine?" the male said as he walked over to take that box. Kihyun glared at him and kicked on the box. The male stop abruptly, "Hey that could be something fragile!" he said. 

"Yeah and so is my head dumbass! Mind where you put your things next time," Kihyun huffed out and swerve his way around the box. He walked a few steps ahead and went inside his apartment just beside the other male's own, slamming the door close with much intensity. 

"Did the sugar fairy drop by our house today?" Minhyuk said when he reached their shared apartment that night. 

"I had a bad week," Kihyun told him as the oven ring again. Kihyun walked over to the oven, taking out another batch of freshly baked cookies. "Kihyun, you say that every week." Minhyuk said as he grabbed a cooled cookie from the tray. "Ooh chocolate chip!" he cheered excitedly.

"Well this week was the worst!" Kihyun sighed exasperatedly. 

Minhyuk hummed. "You also say that every week." he muttered under his breath before disappearing into his room to leave his things. He emerged back from the room with a set of fresh pyjamas, plopping down on the kitchen stool and stole another cookie. 

"So, what's the tea this time?" Minhyuk asked, munching obnoxiously on his cookie. "Tea? More like coffee." Kihyun said, transferring the cooled cookies into a jar. "Got dunked with a cup of hot latte, came back home drenched in rain while still smelling like coffee and almost got a concussion because a stupid box placed in the middle of the hallway." 

Minhyuk scrunched up his nose in distaste. "You really have some bad luck Yoo Kihyun," he concluded. 

Kihyun sighed, placing the filled jar of cookies in the kitchen shelf. "You have no idea." he mumbled. "Are you planning to give those cookies to our neighbours?" Minhyuk asked. 

He watched as Kihyun neatly arranged the jar. He was used to seeing Kihyun stress-baked a whole bakery of pastries. Usually, they would give out to their neighbours because there's no way two grown-ass college dudes can process that much sugar without it turning bad. 

"I don't think so. You can munch on these while you watch those drama reruns." Kihyun said. Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds rad. Heard we got a new neighbour, are you going to give them some?" he asked. 

Kihyun pondered for awhile. Mind taking back to this evening when he met that unfamiliar face poking out the door beside his own apartment. Which really explained the idly placed box. 

"I don't think that might be a good idea. I think I just left a very bad impression to him." Kihyun finally said. 

Minhyuk blinked at him. "Please don't tell me our new neighbour was the one who owned that box in the hallway and you deliberately yelled at him." Minhyuk pleaded. Kihyun worried on his lips. "Well, maybe-" Minhyuk groaned. 

"Dude, you just missed a chance on scoring a date with possibly hot new neighbour!" Minhyuk said. 

"Well I wouldn't say he's hot," Kihyun started. He tried to remember the appearance of the male he met previously. Big doe eyes, perfect body propotions, maybe a little bit of messy hair. "He was quite tall." Kihyun concluded. 

Minhyuk sighed, "Kihyun our floor lamp is taller than you. Couldn't help that you're just short." he pointed out.

"I believed we have come to an agreement about my height." Kihyun said calmly. Minhyuk shrugged his shoulder and muttered a soft 'you called for it' before disappearing back into his room. 

Kihyun woke up the next morning feeling less shitty and smelling less like bitter coffee while the strong scent of baked cookies was still wafting through the apartment. He yawned as he exited his room and walked over the living room to open the double doors leading to the balcony. 

"Morning roomie," Minhyuk greeted him when he exited his room. 

Kihyun mumbled back a drowsy 'morning' as he watched Minhyuk scavenged their kitchen shelf. Minhyuk pulled out one box from his excessive collection of cereals and a bowl before settling down on their couch with a remote in tow. It was a Saturday, which explained a lot on why they weren't yelling at each other about missing socks and scarfing down their breakfast like hungry hyenas. It was another Saturday where Minhyuk binge watched drama reruns in the morning and Kihyun sleepily tried to map out his plans for the day in his head. 

"Aren't you going to water those things?" Minhyuk asked him and pointed out to their balcony. 

Kihyun turned his head and stared at the barely alive pots of plants. He thought it might be fun to grow plants of his own but with his busy schedule, he just gradually forgot about them until Minhyuk reminded him from time-to-time. Kihyun nodded his head, taking the watering can on their balcony and filling it up with water.

Kihyun proceeded to water the plants on their balcony, his mind still a haze and eyes heavy with sleep. His mind never did work early in the mornings anyway. Minhyuk's voice could be heard in the background, commenting on everything about the drama he was watching. ("You dumb lead, the bad guy is behind you!" Minhyuk yelled.) Kihyun barely heard him as he watered the plants, dozing off every now and then. 

"Hey!" Kihyun blinked awake. He frowned at the undeniable sound of someone yelling. He glanced at Minhyuk who was furiously munching on dry cereal, occasionally yelling at the tv screen. "Minhyuk did you hear that?" Kihyun asking as he stopped watering the plants to look at Minhyuk. 

"What?" Minhyuk said with a mouthful of cereal. He lowered down the volume of their television and focused to listen to whatever Kihyun had heard. "I think the coffee had finally soak into your brain Kihyun, I hear nothing." Minhyuk finally said and returned to his drama. 

Kihyun gave up, thinking maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He continued to water the plants when he heard it again. "Hey!" Kihyun stopped watering the plants again. 

"Minhyuk I swear I hear somone!" Kihyun said. Minhyuk paused the drama and they both waited to hear anything again. 

"Hey down here!" someone yelled. They both looked at each other and blinked. That was definitely not from the drama. 

Kihyun peered down, over the fence of his balcony, mindful not to lean too far. His eyes met dark brown ones glaring daggers at him while the male swiped his hair back. Except his hair was wet and the sun was glowing a bright yellow. 

"Can I help you?" Kihyun yelled back at him. The male didn't look too excited and Kihyun realized that this was the same neighbour with that box from yesterday. 

"Uh yeah, maybe water your plants and not passerbys?" the male said with an annoyed tone. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes at him, the sane and mature side of his mind was still asleep. And the other part of his mind - the one itching to make a dumb and possibly regretful remark - has it gears turned rapidly. "Well, too bad hey? Maybe should have mind where you walked then. Only a fool will walk below a balcony filled with living plants," Kihyun sputtered out before he could stop himself. 

"Living?" the male below snorted. "I believe the term would be dead? Figures when they have an owner as grouchy as you." 

Kihyun gasped sharply, "Excuse me?" he said. "At least I'm not dumb enough to leave a box in the middle of the hallway where it could harm people." 

"At least I know how to water plants properly not watering people!" the male countered. 

"I almost had a concussion because of your box!"

"And I am drenched in water from head to toe in the early morning!" the male bellowed. By now, they already had a few spectators watching them in amusement. Some snickering while others just stood idly and watched. 

Kihyun scoffed. "Stop being such a whiny brat about it yeah? You don't even live that far, just go home and change, how hard can that be?" He huffed out, turned around and placed the watering can back where he usually placed it. Kihyun went inside, shutting down the door to their balcony and stomped into his room while Minhyuk stared at him with his mouthful of dry cereal. 

Kihyun excused himself that same afternoon. Told Minhyuk he was going to run some errands and Minhyuk nodded at him from the blanket burrito he did for himself, now munching on the jar of cookies Kihyun made last night while still yelling at the drama protagonist. He tried to take the staircase this time, aiming on a healthy lifestyle for once. The fresh air of blooming flowers in spring hit his face as soon as he stepped out the apartment building. His ugly mood this morning was now replaced with a positive energy as he skipped down the sidewalk, greeting the old lady selling flowers and the young boy helping out his family. 

"Oh poor things," Kihyun cooed and crouched down by the narrow alleyway. Inside a small, dirty cardboard box were three kittens, helplessly meow-ing at him. Kihyun pet the soft furs, scratching one of them behind the ears. "I'm sorry but I don't have food with me." he said softly. 

The kittens wouldn't stop mewling at him, tugging at Kihyun's little heart strings. He stood up and dust off his pants. "Wait here," Kihyun said, eventhough the kittens wouldn't understand him. He quickly jogged to a nearby convenience store, just a few shops down from the narrow alleyway. He walked down each aisle, feeling grateful and relieved when he found cans of cat foods on one of the shelf. Kihyun grabbed a few and headed to the cashier to pay for it. 

But Kihyun's footsteps stop in a halt when he neared the alleyway with a bag of canned cat foods. Crouching down at the same spot he was at not a few minutes ago was a male feeding the kittens straight from the palm of his hand. Kihyun stared at the male, pondering on whether he should approach him and they could share the portion of cat foods to the kittens. But with furthur inspection, Kihyun realized that this was the same male last night - the neighbour with the box - and the same male glaring daggers at him this morning from below his balcony. 

Kihyun quickly turned around. He internally debated with himself whether he should just walk down the same pathway he came from, but that would mean he would bump into the neighbour he had left a bad impression on and it would be highly suspicious of him to just sprint out of nowhere. So Kihyun did what he deemed the best solution, he crossed the road to the otherside, almost getting run over by a car and walked down the other sidewalk. Kihyun didn't turn back, didn't even spare a glance as he clutched tightly onto the plastic bag in his hand. 

"Oh what do you have there?" Minhyuk bounced over to Kihyun as soon as he arrived at their shared apartment. Minhyuk wasn't in his pyjamas anymore like when Kihyun had left him, he had washed up, hair neat and tidy as he rummaged through the plastic bag Kihyun placed on their kitchen counter. 

"Cat food?" Minhyuk asked, taking out the sealed cans. Kihyun sighed and plopped down on their kitchen stool. "Long story," he mumbled as Minhyuk continued to inspect the cans. 

"Minhyuk, I feel like I've done a lot of dumb and regretful things these past 24 hours," 

Minhyuk hummed, fingers tracing the cans. "That's nothing new Ki," he said. "Do you think these are human consumable because I'm hungry," he asked, sniffing the cans. 

Kihyun scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Why are we still friends," he sighed and stood up. "I'll cook up something for you." Kihyun said and Minhyuk let out a happy giggle. Kihyun was about to grab a pan when his phone let out a ring. Kihyun took it out of his jeans pocket and frowned. 

"I think lunch might have to wait," Kihyun said. Minhyuk perked up, eyebrows arched. "What's up?" he asked. 

"My mom needs me home, an emergency or something." Kihyun replied, disappearing into his room and came back just as quickly with a small bagpack. "I won't be home for a few days maybe, I'll let you know." he said and walked towards the door. "And please don't eat those cat foods I don't need to come back home to a rotting corpse," 

Minhyuk let out whine. "But who's going to accompany me home? I'll be all alone!" he wailed. 

Kihyun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know call Hoseok or something." he said. Hoseok was Minhyuk's boyfriend and under some sort of fate, was also Kihyun's best friend. And if Minhyuk couldn't watch himself, surely Hoseok would right? 

Probably not. But that's the least of Kihyun's concerns at the moment as he put on his sneakers. "Oh and Minhyuk," Kihyun turned, his hand gripping the doorknob. "If I see any kind of fluids, nasty or otherwise on our couch, I won't hesistate to kill you." he warned. 

Minhyuk blinked before his eyes gleamed dangerously and with a playful smirk adorning his face. "Oh Kihyun relax," he said. "I'll keep it PG-13 in this house,"

\--

Kihyun huffed out a breath, having to climb up the stairs to his apartment with Minhyuk - something about maintenance work and their building's elevator being down. He was quick to walk to his apartment's doorstep, fidgeting with the bunch of keys in his hands before he found the right one. He was tired from the long journey. Had to return to his family home because of an emergency, which turned out to be his mother's excuse for him to come back home for a short family dinner. 

Kihyun breathed a sigh of relieve when he entered the apartment. It was cold, which explained a lot when he noticed the door to the balcony was wide open. Kihyun was about to barged into Minhyuk's room to yell about it to him when there was knock at the door. He sighed, dropping his sling bag on the floor and turned to open up the door. 

He blinked his eyes, looking at the tall figure in front of him, hair messy and eyes tired. "Can I help you?" Kihyun asked. 

The male before him yawned, "Yeah you see I get that you're young and want to have a lot of fun but do you mind? Learn to close the windows next time, you interrupted a good portion of my sleep." he said. 

"Pardon?" Kihyun asked, confused. The male just sighed. "Look I don't know if you just got your brain plowed out or something but seriously? We get it you have an interesting sex life but not all of us are open to hear it." he said. 

Kihyun was about to open up his mouth and say something when a body collided with his back. "Good morning Kihyun! Oh who do we have here?" Minhyuk's voice chipped in. "Ah you must be our new neighbour from next door! Hello I'm Lee Minhyuk." he introduced himself ever so cheerfully. "And this is my roommate Yoo Kihyun!" Kihyun resisted the urge to kick Minhyuk at the shin for casually giving out information to others without his consent. 

"Uh yeah Chae Hyungwon," the male said, finally giving a name over Kihyun's 'neighbour with the box' label. "I don't know what you guys are up to in there, but I swear I really don't want to know moreover hear it." 

Kihyun blinked confusedly. "What are you even talking about?" he asked. 

Hyungwon groaned. "What am I talking about? Are you dense or something? Last night! All those moans, groans and ugh I'm too disgusted to even talk about it. I swear you and your boyfriend here should learn to consider about the other residents on this floor." he huffed out, pointing accusingly at Kihyun. 

It took awhile, a short silence before Minhyuk gasped from behind Kihyun. "Oh my god I'm so sorry that was probably me!" he said. Hyungwon raised his head and looked over Kihyun. "What?" he asked. 

"Dude I'm sorry Kihyun wasn't even here last night!" Minhyuk said. "I guess I forgot to close the windows when I was hooking up with my boyfriend last night." He said sheepishly and he had the guts to even smile at this.

Hyungwon looked down at Kihyun, his finger still pointing towards the shorter male. Kihyun pushed the hand away, glaring daggers at his neighbour. "Next time, get your facts right." Kihyun said before slamming the door shut at Hyungwon's face. 

Kihyun turned around to face his roommate who was mustering the best puppy eyes and innocent smile. "Sorry?" Minhyuk asked but Kihyun walked past him, shivering as he closed the balcony doors shut and retreated to his room. It was a long week and Kihyun craved nothing but a peaceful slumber.

\--

He woke up a little over 8 in the evening. Decided to get up after staring at his ceiling for too long, knowing that it wouldn't be an easy feat to get pull back into slumber. Kihyun walked out his room, it was quiet and dark that it seemed a little bit unusual. He went back inside to retrieve his phone and was greeted with a message from Minhyuk. 

_'You look really angry today so I didn't want to disturb you. I'm at Hoseok's btw if you're worried lol I'll be sleeping over bye!'_ it read followed by a passage of crying face emojis and red hearts. 

Kihyun switched on the lights, squinting at the bright light evading. The corner of his eyes caught the sight of an empty jar. Kihyun walked over to it. It was indeed empty, only cookie crumbs was left at the bottom of the jar. Kihyun wondered if Minhyuk finished the whole batch he had made while he was out for a day. It didn't matter really because the sooner the cookies were finished the less guilty Kihyun would feel. 

He connected his phone to Minhyuk's bluetooth speaker that was conveniently placed on their kitchen counter and put his playlist on shuffle. Kihyun let the soft music evade the empty living room. He felt the tension slowly dispersed from his body. He felt a little bit calmer and he was grateful that music had that kind of effect on him. Kihyun sent a quick apology text to Minhyuk, gave him a short lecture and told him to stay safe before he placed his phone on the counter. His phone vibrated once, twice but Kihyun ignored it for opening the double doors leading to the balcony. 

Kihyun hummed to the tune of the music. The stars illuminated above the dark sky and it didn't matter if his plants still looked as dead as ever and he might be disturbing his neighbours because Kihyun started to pick up on bits and pieces of the lyrics. And then he was singing full sentence. And then maybe he was challenging the original singer with his own high notes and ad-libs. But it didn't matter because Kihyun was alone in the safe confine of his home. 

"You have a nice voice," Kihyun mumbled a smooth 'what the fuck' and whipped his head to the side. Standing there, leaning over the railing of his balcony was Kihyun's neighbour, Chae Hyungwon, inhaling nicotine and chemical toxics from the cigarette between his finger. The song he was singing to gradually came to a stop and another ballad blasted through the speaker. Somewhere inside of him, he regretted belting out that high note like he was at a concert or some shit. 

Kihyun cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said. And there was silence, Kihyun feet slowly moving backwards to escape the awkward tension. "I ate the cookie," Kihyun's left foot stopped, he turned to look at Hyungwon but Hyungwon was still staring ahead, to the rectangular blocks of building before them. "It was delicious, thanks." 

"But I didn't give you any cookies." Kihyun said, he glanced back at the jar on the counter, it was empty. 

"Your roomie did. Minhyuk, was it? Said he was sorry for yesterday. He told me you made them, something like a 2-in-1 apology package for this morning too." Hyungwon said, inhaling his cigarette and puffing it out into the autumn air. 

Kihyun stood there, not knowing what to say or what to do but he didn't have to because Hyungwon turned to look at him and gave a small smile. "I guess I'm sorry too, for accusing you this morning and for the box incident earlier this week. I guess you were somewhat right, I should be a little more mindful of the things I do." he said. 

Kihyun stared, not knowing what to do yet Hyungwon's smile was contagious and he wore his own. "I'm sorry too." he said. "The box incident and for watering your head. I had a bad week and accidentally left a bad impression of myself to you." he said. 

Hyungwon chuckled, "I could tell." he said, putting off his cigarette against the ashtray. "But I guess we all have our days. Thanks for the cookies and show though. Hope we get along well neighbour, goodnight." Hyungwon said and he went inside, leaving his smile imprinted in Kihyun's mind.

\--

Minhyuk walked into their shared apartment the next day, suspiciously smelling like cream and sugar. "What kind of coffee you get dunked into this time?" Minhyuk asked as he watched Kihyun whipping up some cream. 

"One that involves feelings and falling in love with your neighbour," Kihyun said, ignoring the mess he had made. 

Minhyuk wolf-whistled. "Kihyun and feelings? That's new. But I thought you hated our neighbour?" Minhyuk said while Kihyun filled a piping bag with the cream. 

"I don't know! I mean I actually have always seen him as dashing and he looked so caring when he fed those stray cats the other day. And- I don't know! Probably masked my feelings with that stupid box excuse and my mighty high ego." Kihyun said, confusedly. 

"What do you think Minhyuk?" 

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun as he heated up their oven - or Kihyun's oven really, because only the younger uses it. "I think you're pretty gay Yoo Kihyun." Minhyuk concluded. Kihyun rolled his eyes, "I think that's pretty obvious ever since I kissed our student council president during high school Lee Minhyuk." he groaned out. 

"You should ask him out." Minhyuk said, dangling his legs from their kitchen stool.

"After I yelled at him on his first day of moving in, poured water on his head while I was watering my plants and slamming the door shut on his face because I was accused of being loud when my roommate forgot to close the windows when he had sex with his boyfriend?" Kihyun asked. "That's probably the worst idea you had given me Minhyuk." 

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulder. "It could get worse. But hey, you're nice. You bake cookies and sing me to sleep when I feel sad. Hyungwon should meet the better, more sober and less coffee-dunked version of you." he reasoned. 

There was a knock on their door. It was so soft that they almost missed it. Kihyun and Minhyuk looked at each other before glancing at their wall clock. It was 11:03 at night, who would come knocking at their door at this hour? 

"You go get that," Minhyuk said as he stood up from the kitchen stool. "What? Why me? What if that's a serial killer trying to end me?" Kihyun said, paranoid. 

"At least one of us will still be here to call the police and medics." Minhyuk said. 

"And if that's your boyfriend?" Kihyun asked, thinking of the possible positive outcomes. Hoseok did come frequently in the middle of the night. "Then you still go get it and welcome him in." Minhyuk said as he disappeared into his room. 

Kihyun sighed. He got up and walked to their door, opening it without a second thought. At least getting killed sounded better than catching feelings for your neighbour. Except, the one standing in front of Kihyun wasn't a serial killer but that said neighbour he accidentally had a crush on.

"Can I help you?" Kihyun said sounding just a tad bit annoyed. But his heart fluttered when he saw the messily tuff of hair atop of Hyungwon's hair and the cute turtle slippers paired with his sweatpants and t-shirt. 

"Yeah, uh," Hyungwon seemed to malfunctioned a bit but he blinked his eyes awake. "Do you have sugar? I need some for my coffee but I ran out of it." he said. 

Kihyun was about to open his mouth to say something when someone collided with his back. "Oh Hyungwon! What brought you here?" Minhyuk asked as he backhugged Kihyun. 

Hyungwon stared dazily. "Uh, sugar yeah sugar I need it for my coffee." he mumbled. 

"Sugar huh?" Minhyuk wondered out loud. Kihyun glanced between his roommate slash best friend and their neighbour who looked like he could sleep on their doorway. 

"If it's sugar then here, you can have him. He can be just as sweet!" Minhyuk said before shoving Kihyun outside and slamming their door shut, locking it in the process. 

Hyungwon eyed the male up and down, his eyes heavy with sleep. "I believed I asked for sugar, not salt?" he inquired. 

There was a muffled laugh from the other side of the door - obviously Minhyuk and a shout of 'burn!' from him before Kihyun kicked on the door. 

Kihyun doesn't look amused at Hyungwon though as he folded his arms. "Sorry we just ran out of sugar too. Haven't had time for grocery shopping." Kihyun said - or more specifically, Kihyun lied. 

On the second shelf just behind Minhyuk's excessive collection of cereals was another sealed packet of sugar. Kihyun had always made sure they bought double of every item in case of emergencies or if they were ever too lazy for grocery shopping. Also considering Kihyun's tendecies to stress-bake. 

But this was one thing Kihyun wouldn't do. Admitting on the availability of their sugar so Hyungwon could have some for his coffee and Kihyun would lose another chance at asking his hot neighbour out? Not in another trip of asking random items from your neighbour. 

Hyungwon sighed. "Great, gotta say goodbye to that assignment then." he said. 

Kihyun arched an eyebrow questioningly. Why wouldn't Hyungwon just ask their other neighbour? But before he could voice out his thoughts, Hyungwon had turned to walk back to his apartment. 

"Wait!" Kihyun said on instinct and unconsciously grabbed onto Hyungwon's wrist. 

Hyungwon paused and turned back to face Kihyun. "What?" Hyungwon asked. "Um well, you see, if it's coffee that you need then there's this coffee shop just a few blocks down that opens 24 hours. they serve great coffees." Kihyun said. 

"I was thinking, if you know, I could take you there for some coffee?" he trailed off. 

Hyungwon stared at Kihyun, more awake now and the shorter male fidgeted under Hyungwon's gaze. "Are you, perhaps, asking me on a coffee date Yoo Kihyun? At like," Hyungwon paused to glance at his watch. "11:22 at night?" 

Kihyun gulped. "Well- I mean no student would say no to coffee right?" he tried. 

"You're right, I wouldn't say no to coffee." Hyungwon said. "Just let me get my wallet first," Kihyun let go of Hyungwon's wrist after he realized he had been holding to it for so long. He watched as Hyungwon walked down the hallway and disappeared into his apartment. 

"I heard someone scored himself a coffee date," Minhyuk cooed from the small opening of the door he made. Kihyun glared at him. "Get my wallet." he ordered the male. "Already ahead of you." Minhyuk replied before shoving Kihyun's wallet and phone at him. 

"And don't come back until I get some juicy confession over coffee story!" Minhyuk yelled - which was totally unnecessary before slamming their apartment door shut again. 

Kihyun watched as Hyungwon exited his own apartment, less disheveled and more awake. Hyungwon flashed Kihyun a small smile when their eyes met and Kihyun returned the gesture as he skipped over to Hyungwon. So maybe catching feelings for your neighbour with the box wasn't so bad.


End file.
